Problem: An ellipse has foci at $(9, 20)$ and $(49, 55)$ in the $xy$-plane and is tangent to the $x$-axis. What is the length of its major axis?
Denote the ellipse by $\mathcal{E}.$ Let $F_1=(9,20)$ and $F_2=(49,55)$ be its foci, and let $X$ be the point where it touches the $x$-axis.
[asy]
size(6cm);
draw(shift(((9, 20) + (49, 55))/2)*rotate(41.186)*scale(85/2,10*11^.5)*unitcircle); draw((-20,0)--(80,0),EndArrow); draw((0,-20)--(0,85),EndArrow);
dot("$F_1 (9, 20)$", (9, 20), NE);
dot("$F_2 (49, 55)$", (49, 55), NW);
dot("$X$", extension((9, 20), (49, -55), (0, 0), (1, 0)), S);
label("$\mathcal{E}$", (69,30));
label("$x$",(80,-2),SW);
label("$y$",(-2,85),SW);
[/asy]
By definition, $\mathcal{E}$ is the set of all points $P$ for which the quantity $PF_1 + PF_2$ is equal to a particular (fixed) constant, say $k.$ Furthermore, letting $A$ and $B$ be the endpoints of the major axis, we observe that \[AB = AF_1 + F_1B = F_2B + F_1B = k\]since $AF_1 = F_2B$ by symmetry. That is, $k$ is the length of the major axis. Therefore, it suffices to compute the constant $k,$ given that $\mathcal{E}$ is tangent to the $x$-axis.

Note that for points $P$ strictly inside $\mathcal{E},$ we have $PF_1 + PF_2 < k,$ and for points $P$ strictly outside $\mathcal{E},$ we have $PF_1 + PF_2 > k.$ Since the $x$-axis intersects $\mathcal{E}$ at exactly one point $X$ and $XF_1 + XF_2 = k,$ it follows that $k$ is the smallest possible value of $PF_1 + PF_2$ over all points $P$ on the $x$-axis.

Now reflect $F_1$ over the $x$-axis to point $F_1',$ as shown:
[asy]
size(6cm);
draw(shift(((9, 20) + (49, 55))/2)*rotate(41.186)*scale(85/2,10*11^.5)*unitcircle); draw((-20,0)--(80,0),EndArrow); draw((0,-30)--(0,85),EndArrow);
dot("$F_1 (9, 20)$", (9, 20), NE);
dot("$F_1' (9, -20)$", (9, -20), SE);
dot("$F_2 (49, 55)$", (49, 55), NW);
label("$\mathcal{E}$", (69,30));
label("$x$",(80,-2),SW);
label("$y$",(-2,85),SW);
draw((9,20)--(9,-20),dotted);
pair P=(35,0);
dot(P);
label("$P$",P,SE);
draw((9,20)--P--(49,55)--P--(9,-20),dotted);
[/asy]
For a point $P$ on the $x$-axis, we have $PF_1 + PF_2 = PF_1' + PF_2.$ Then, by the triangle inequality, $PF_1' + PF_2 \ge F_1'F_2,$ and equality holds when $P$ lies on segment $\overline{F_1'F_2}.$ Therefore, the smallest possible value of $PF_1 + PF_2$ over all points $P$ on the $x$-axis is $F_1'F_2,$ and so it follows that $k = F_1'F_2.$ Then we compute \[\begin{aligned} F_1'F_2 &= \sqrt{(49-9)^2 + (55-(-20))^2} \\ &= \sqrt{40^2+75^2} \\ &= 5\sqrt{8^2+15^2} \\ &= 5 \cdot 17 \\ &=\boxed{85}. \end{aligned}\]